I Hate Everything About You
by Redd-Cliff-Rhapsody
Summary: Songfic. Something's going on between Dib and Zim... and it's not exactly pretty.


Before you throw anything at me, I'm just going to say right now, I wrote this while being very, very frustrated because I couldn't force myself to write something else.  All in all, I think I like how this ended up.  

Oh yes, they are **older** in this.  College age n' stuff.  Keep that in mind.  

Warnings: Most likely OOC-ness, Slash, some minor fluffiness at the end, songfic.

Disclaimer:  Dib and Zim belong to JV, 'I Hate Everything About You' was sung by Three Days Grace… hm.   So I guess that means I don't own anything.  Mmyep.  

---

_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet_

Screaming, yelling, crashing, all came from one room.  It did every night that guy, Zim was around.  There was always a fight when Zim went to see Dib Membrane in Dib's own dorm, but nobody outside understood why.  

The two beings on the inside of the room knew, though, they were a case for the record books.  

_Every room-mate kept awake  
by every sigh and scream we make  
all the feelings that I get  
but I still don't miss you yet_

Only far past midnight, when the screaming stopped.  It was replaced by noises no experienced teen could deny; sounds of love, little gasps and moans, passionate whisperings.  They always dissolved by morning, though.  Replaced by the former screaming, yelling, crashing.  Zim always left with bruises or burns, and although not many people were allowed to know the fact, Dib was usually never in better shape.  

It was another of the nights, and all of the people near Dib's room cleared out, either because of disgust, embarrassment, or the racket.  

  
_Only when I stop to think about it..._

The room was darkly decorated, plastered with paranormal posters.  The small bed in the room was covered in dark blue sheets, messy and unmade.  A few clothing items littered the floor; a trench coat, a sock, another sock.  There was a boom box in the corner of the room, unnoticed by the two beings who simply looked at each other, each one waiting for the other to speak first. 

Dib, now as tall as his father, looked down on the smaller Zim.  Tan colored eyes narrowed behind thick glasses, and finally Dib snapped out, venom drenching his tone, "Take off the damn disguise already."

Zim, who had grown (legally and illegally[1]) in the years he'd been on earth and now stood 5'2", returned Dib's glare before taking out the contacts in his eyes.  Uncharacteristically, Zim didn't glare and demand, instead he asked, averting his gaze, "Why did you want me here, Dib?"

The human crossed his arms across his chest, averting his own gaze, but in the opposite direction of Zim's.  "You know **damn well why, Alien scum."_  
  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
  
_**

An accusation: "You're disgusted, aren't you."

"Shut up." Dib mumbled, clenching one hand into a fist.

"You're disgusted that you can't keep your dirty human hands off of me.  Aren't you."  Zim shivered slightly, still looking away, knowing he shouldn't push the subject once again.  "You hate me.  But you can't stay away from me."

Dib's knuckles had gone white, his hand clenched harder.  "Just shut up, Zim."  His voice had risen in volume, ever so slightly.  

The rise in volume didn't go unnoticed by Zim; in fact, against his better judgment, Zim rose his voice higher, to match Dib's.  "You know it, too.  Don't you, Dib-human.  You're smarter than the rest, yes, you know what I'm talking about."

"Shut up!" Dib lunged forward, hitting Zim, but only lightly grazing his knuckles off of the side of the Irken's face. 

_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet  
  
_

Zim looked, unsurprised, into Dib's eyes.   "You're too predictable, Dib."  Zim breathed.  

The Irken hit back.  

_  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
_

Dib stumbled back, mostly in surprise, as his lip split from the force of Zim's punch.  But he didn't feel any pain, of course not.  Instead, Dib narrowed his eyes and hit again.  "I hate you, Zim!" 

Zim easily sidestepped Dib's badly-aimed hit, glaring at the human with fury before answering, "The feeling is mutual."  

Somehow, that one comment hurt Dib more than when Zim kicked him backwards.  

_  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you_

Dib was terrified for a moment as he recuperated, leaning against the far wall and staring blankly in surprise at the opposite wall.  His eyes were … wet?  

The chain of thoughts, the one that always made Dib feel sick and confused, quickly shot through his mind.  Only snippets of previous thoughts, really.  

_Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know_

Why did it hurt?

He hated Zim.

No he didn't. 

But Zim was alien.

It was disgusting, wrong.

It hurt to think of Zim.

Too confusing.  Too much hurt.

Dib sank to the floor, sliding down the wall.  Something he'd done many a time, but never in front of another person, especially not Zim.  Never show weakness.  But now… he couldn't help it.  _  
   
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know  
  
_

Zim watched, confused, as Dib sank to the ground.   The human never showed a weakness.  Especially not like this, not during this time.  

Staring at the vulnerable form of Dib, who had now brought his knees to his chest, Zim felt something inside him change.  This was the perfect time to get revenge; to hurt, to win.  

But he couldn't.  

_  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
you hate everything about me  
why do you love me_

Zim watched.  Was Dib…shaking?  Zim was still confused.   Confused by all of this.  Why didn't he want to win against Dib anymore?  Why was Dib showing weakness?  Nothing made sense, nothing.  

Watery tan eyes looked into red ones across the room.  "I-I hate you so much, Zim…" Dib started, voice wavering.  The human growled to himself, running one of his hands through his hair, then stopping, pulling on his own hair until he winced in pain.  "But if I hate you, why does it hurt so much when you say—?!"   

Zim's eyes widened a slight bit in realization, narrowed, then focused on Dib.  

_  
I hate  
you hate  
I hate  
you love me_

The Irken walked slowly across the room until he was in front of Dib.  Zim kneeled in front of Dib, staring, confused while yet not.  Dib stared back, thinking about wiping the excess water from around his eyes, but finding himself not able to.  

Silently, both alien and human leaned closer to each other until their lips pressed together in a soft kiss.   _  
  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you_

Breaking the kiss, Zim moved to whisper into Dib's ear, sending chills up the human's spine:  "I hate you, the same way you hate me."

---

[1] When I said 'Legally and illegally', I meant that he'd taken a drug to make him taller artificially. 


End file.
